Self-inflating tires can include a flexible air feed chamber located in the tire wall or next to it. The chamber can be displaced by repeated deformation of the rolling tire, creating a pumping action. In one embodiment, a hose-shaped chamber can be squeezed to a reduced cross-section at the deformation point. Relatively, the deformation point advances along the circumference of the tire as it rolls, pushing the medium contained within the chamber ahead, causing the chamber to work as a peristaltic pump.